Quizás no es tan difícil
by Esteicy
Summary: Dos sujetos muy diferentes, un interrogatorio que acaba en...una posibilidad. Quizás ser homosexual no fuera tan difícil después de todo/Regalo para LaEstrellaFugaz/


**Dis:** _Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Marvel y Fox._

 **Saludos amigos de FF, después de un largo bloqueo por estos lares al fin traigo un nuevo aporte para el fandom de Marvel, es un regalo especial de cumpleaños para mi querida Star (también conocida como LaEstrellaFugaz), pidió un fic con la temática de un Bobby homsexual y se lo he cumplido con una pareja crack.**

 **No me preguntes de donde saqué la idea de emparejar a estos dos, ni yo lo sé, en un principio iba a ser un Bobby x Pyro y acabó en esto xD Espero que te guste linda~**

Remy alzó una ceja mientras posaba su exótica mirada en el muchacho ante él, los ojos celestes del más bajo lo evitaban y un suave rubor adornaba sus mejillas, el cajún tuvo que reprimir una risa que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta, no quería que el chiquillo le congelara la cara o algo.

—Así que cuando dijo diferencias se refería a eso —susurró con una pizca de ironía en su voz.

—Sí…¿ya estas contento? —gruñó el chico de hielo.

—Bueno, has satisfecho mi curiosidad así que podríamos decir que sí…pero ahora tengo nuevas dudas —el bufido que el menor soltó hizo que al fin liberara esa risita—. Calma, nadie te obliga a contestar —comentó sentándose frente a él.

—Eres increíble, Gambit —se quejó Bobby cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo sé petite, lo sé —y dibujando una de sus encantadoras sonrisas soltó la primera interrogante—. ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

—Además de Rogue, tú y el Profesor…no…quiero que sea un secreto por ahora —admitió el criogénico.

—¿Por qué no quieres que la gente lo sepa? —alzó una ceja verdaderamente desconcertado.

—No veo por qué debiera ir gritando mis preferencias sexuales por toda la mansión, solo se lo dije al Profesor porque es imposible mentirle, a Rogue porque no podía seguir en una relación con ella y no quería terminar usando mentiras….y a ti porque me encerraste en este cuarto y me dijiste explícitamente que no me dejarías ir hasta que te dijera el verdadero motivo de mi rompimiento con Rogue —refunfuñó irritado.

—Necesitaba estar seguro de que no habías hecho nada estúpido, sabes que aprecio mucho a mi chérie —soltó Gambit con completa calma mientras se encogía de hombros—. Siguiente pregunta ¿Has tenido novio alguna vez?

—N…no —esta vez tardó más en responder, el sonrojo volvió a encender sus mejillas y debió bajar la mirada muy apenado—. Ni siquiera he besado a uno —musitó sintiendo el calor de su cara aumentar.

—¿Y cómo estás seguro de que eres gay si nunca lo has probado? —soltó el francés en forma de broma.

El chico de hielo alzó la mirada frunciendo el ceño, no necesitaba hacerlo para saber bien cuáles eran sus preferencias, bastaba comparar el latido de su corazón cuando se acercaba a Rogue con el que sentía cuando…se acercaba a John.

—Sólo lo sé ¿bien? —gruñó desviando la mirada.

—Oh…ya veo ¿hay algún muchacho en la mansión que despierta tus pasiones? —la pregunta parecía más bien una afirmación que hizo al rubio abrir mucho los ojos—. No me digas nada…es el chico de las llamas ¿no es así?

—¡Cállate! —vociferó poniéndose abruptamente de pie mientras el ambiente se ponía levemente helado.

El tema de John era difícil para él, porque estaba seguro de que tenía cero posibilidades de estar a su lado de la manera que él quería, primero porque el pirómano era heterosexual, y segundo porque estaba en una alegre relación con Kitty…¿qué posibilidades tenía Bobby? Ninguna, y esa certidumbre lo lastimaba, lo lastimó durante mucho tiempo, y lo seguía lastimando aun cuando se había obligado a olvidar al contrario.

—Wow cálmate petite, no se lo diré a nadie —aseguró dibujando una amable sonrisa cosa que no tranquilizó del todo al criogénico pero al menos le permitió volver a sentarse.

—John no debe saberlo bajo ninguna circunstancia ¿oíste? —su voz tenía un matiz que se debatía entre la amenaza y la súplica, pero a ambas el cajún asintió.

—Pero bueno…me dijiste que nunca habías besado a un hombre —comento Gambit tratando de volver a un tema menos tenso.

—No —y ahí estaba el rubor de nuevo ¿por qué tenía que hablar de eso con él?

—Y dime…¿no te gustaría intentarlo? —dibujó una sonrisa repleta de picardía mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba al menor con lentitud.

Los ojos de Iceman se abrieron de golpe mientras su cara se ponía roja de la vergüenza ¿qué acababa de sugerir? Su corazón se aceleró de golpe cuando el francés se posicionó ante él y lo acorraló contra el sofá con ambas manos.

—¿Estas bromeando...verdad? —tartamudeó sin dar crédito a la situación—. Creí que a ti te iban las mujeres —soltó nervioso mientras ponía las manos en sus hombros para mantenerlo a raya.

—Muchos creen eso pero en realidad Gambito es abierto a muchas cosas —susurró con sensualidad mientras acariciaba el rostro del más pequeño, provocando en este un escalofrío—. Anda petite, solo será un beso —tomó las muñecas del contrario y las apartó con delicadeza, acercándose más al rostro ajeno.

Bobby no sabía qué hacer, ese tipo invadía cada vez más su espacio vital y él se mantenía ahí petrificado, tenía que decirle que no, apartarlo, golpearlo de ser necesario…pero se quedó quieto mientras esos labios se aproximaban a los suyos.

—¿Por qué no me muevo? —pensó confundido—. ¿Acaso quiero que haga esto? Es absurdo —pero todo pensamiento racional se fue al carajo cuando sintió el aliento del mayor chocar contra su boca.

Su cuerpo se destensó mientras entrecerraba los ojos, colocó los brazos en el cuello ajeno y se adelantó para sellar el delicioso contacto. Remy se sorprendió de que el menor le correspondiera de inmediato pero de ninguna manera le desagradó. Ambos mutantes cerraron los ojos mientras disfrutaban ese extraño beso…era tan inesperado, tan inapropiado…pero tan agradable.

Se separaron sin pasar a mayores, si hubiera sido por el francés ese beso hubiera sido solo el inicio, pero sabía que Bobby era todavía muy joven e inexperto, así que con ello debía ser suficiente.

—No puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer —musitó el rubio avergonzado.

—Si te soy sincero pensé que me apartarías o algo, veo que ni yo mismo conozco el poder de mis encantos —una sonrisa altanera se hizo presente en su rostro ganándose un empujón por parte del menor.

—Eres un idiota —soltó sin estar verdaderamente molesto.

—Bueno, creo que fue suficiente interrogación por hoy —se incorporó apartándose del contrario y caminó hacia la puerta—. Pero si deseas podemos seguir mañana —dijo en tono sugerente mientras lo miraba por sobre el hombro.

Aunque Bobby no respondió la verdad a ambos les agradó la idea.

Quizás…no fuera tan difícil ser homosexual después de todo.

 **De verdad espero que te agradara el resultado, la pareja es tan rarita que no sé cómo diantres los hice encajar. Por allí también hice referencia al Pyro x Kitty porque sé que te gusta esa ship.**

 **Bueno, sin más que agregar solo me queda decirles que si les gustó pueden dejar un bello review que atesoraré con el alma.**

 **¡Besos y abrazos~~!**


End file.
